


Therapeutic Sessions

by RetchedRat



Category: CountryHumans, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rehabilitation, RusAme, countryhuman, injured, russia/america - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetchedRat/pseuds/RetchedRat
Summary: It has been an un-eventual week for Russia. Every day was the same, bland, boring, anticlimactic. At least he had a stubborn government to watch over, it kept him occupied and vigilant as ever.Everything was running smoothly for Russia until an unfortunate incident took place in a nearby local bar in the middle of the night, which would lead to the hospitalization of Russia. Severely injured, with no recollection of what occurred in the accident. America stumbles upon the news, fearing the worst; that he may be the cause of Russia's condition.Later on, America offers to aid Russia throughout his recovery and newfound feelings would begin to sprout.
Relationships: America/Russia, Russia(Countryhumams)/America(Countryhumans), Russia/America
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. PREVIEW

Darkness, chilling darkness was all that was present, time seemed to slow down, one moment Russia was a-okay then the next he was in sheer pain and discombobulated, completely _limp_. How did this all happen? Russia's world was spinning, struggling to keep a grip on his consciousness. His muscles contracted and spasmed in pain, he felt nauseous, it was so bad he felt the need to vomit, this was all too unbearable but _unbearable_ may just happen to be an understatement. It was indescribable, _excruciating._ This is bad, _very bad_ , Russia was aware of where this was all heading. He remembered-he remembers going for a walk one night, stuck in his somber and rather depressed mood, the cold, dull atmosphere accompanying his gloomy mood-another one of Russia's depressive-irritable episodes, and that's as far as Russia could remember. He was taking a stroll around the small city, wandering aimlessly around, trying to relieve himself of his pestering thoughts. He stumbled upon a bar. Wonderful, one of Russia's favorite ways of diluting his thoughts. When he exited the bar, that's when things went downhill. It hit him faster than he could even comprehend and left him in this current, miserable state.

Russia attempted to move his limbs. _What?_ Russia desperately tries to get himself to at least move an inch to reassure himself that everything would be fine, nothing too severe was happening, and that this could all be resolved within a day. No, no, no- don't be ridiculous that was all just wishful thinking. You've hit rock-bottom. Death almost felt like a privilege, he'd welcome death with open arms if it meant ridding him from all of his troubles and pain. Goddammit, this was all so unfortunate. He's a country it would take more than that to permanently kill him, he is somewhat invincible- _immortal,_ like other countries. It's a blessing and a curse.


	2. Accidents Happen

Darkness, chilling darkness was all that was present, time seemed to slow down, one moment Russia was a-okay then the next he was in sheer pain and discombobulated, completely _limp_. How did this all happen? Russia's world was spinning, struggling to keep a grip on his consciousness. His muscles contracted and spasmed in pain, he felt nauseous, it was so bad he felt the need to vomit, this was all too unbearable but _unbearable_ may just happen to be an understatement. It was indescribable, _excruciating._ This is bad, _very bad_ , Russia was aware of where this was all heading. He remembered-he remembers going for a walk one night, stuck in his somber and rather depressed mood, the cold, dull atmosphere accompanying his gloomy mood-another one of Russia's depressive-irritable episodes, and that's as far as Russia could remember. He was taking a stroll around the small city, wandering aimlessly around, trying to relieve himself of his pestering thoughts. He stumbled upon a bar. Wonderful, one of Russia's favorite ways of diluting his thoughts. When he exited the bar, that's when things went downhill. It hit him faster than he could even comprehend and left him in this current, miserable state.

Russia attempted to move his limbs. _What?_ Russia desperately tries to get himself to at least move an inch to reassure himself that everything would be fine, nothing too severe was happening, and that this could all be resolved within a day. No, no, no- don't be ridiculous that was all just wishful thinking. You've hit rock-bottom. Death almost felt like a privilege, he'd welcome death with open arms if it meant ridding him from all of his troubles and pain. Goddammit, this was all so unfortunate. He's a country it would take more than that to permanently kill him, he is somewhat invincible- _immortal,_ like other countries. It's a blessing and a curse.

Russia could hear the faint voices of two people conversing with one another. He couldn't process what they were saying but he was certain they were in a heated argument. Muddled, Russia pushed himself to speak, his voice failed him, left him as his limbs did, what a shame. All he could manage was a breathy, husky noise that didn't do him a damn thing. Russia felt himself being heaved gingerly from the platform he formally laid on, it felt significantly comfier than his previous one. Judging by the way the weight shifted to his lower body, Russia came to the conclusion that he was being hauled up a short slope, the interlocutor still bickering on and on, it drove Russia insane, he couldn't really understand a word, but he did catch the tail of an insult and he was certain it was directed at him, it became evident that they had failed to perceive that Russia was still present, that he was somewhat wide awake, still hanging onto his consciousness by a thread. Russia felt utterly helpless, trapped inside his own body, how could his body betray him at a time like this. It was a miracle that Russia was still conscious, well...barely. Everything hurts. He was writhing in pain. Sleep felt very tempting. What does Russia have to lose? With that, Russia's consciousness slipped out of his grasp, losing the willpower to fight it, a sense of relief flooded through him as he did.

Light, rays of light offended his eyes. His head throbbed in pain, his vision doubled and hazy. The fluorescent light that hung above him made his eyes ache, the ceiling tiles were looking dreadful. He could feel his arm being deliberately prodded by a finger. Russia muttered and croaked in response, his throat dry. A figure in a white coat loomed over him, muttering something. Russia visibly grimaced, his body aching in pain. Luckily, most of the pain had settled down now that he was put on painkillers. Despite all of that, Russia would much rather be put into an induced coma than stay awake. Russia's eyelids felt heavy, they sunk down with each passing second only to be prodded again by that finger again. Russia groaned, scrunching his face, his breath hitching. Russia didn't quite understand what was going on, he was all muddled up from the events that took place recently. His thoughts were all disordered and his head was spinning and- _And what was that ringing in his ear?_ Russia's breathing reduced into much more a shallow one. Distress flitted through Russia as his breathing picked up the pace. He heard even more haste muttering.

" His pace seems to be picking up, " One of the two people in the room spoke up. The other scoffed. " I see, perhaps an upcoming panic attack?" the other stated. Russia heard shuffling, it came to an end when a figure waved a finger within his vision, it hovered over Russia's face. Russia squinted, his eye's fixated on the finger, his breathing slightly steadied. " Patient is responsive, " The figure holding out a finger spoke. The other nodded, who appeared to be jotting something down on their clipboard. " Russia, please nod if you can hear me, " The figure spoke firmly, emphasis flooding the word _hear._ Russia blinked slowly, a low whine escaping his lips, the words didn't seem to register. " Nod if you can hear me. " The figure said, raising their voice. Russia's head perked up slightly, he nodded, furrowing his brows. 

" Responsive, " They would state, glancing at the other, before diverting their eyes back to Russia's. " Russia...," They spoke cautiously. " Do you know why you're here? " They would say, studying his every movement. Russia's lips parted for a moment, before settling to their original sealed position. Russia reluctantly shook his head in response. What _was_ he doing here? Russia could not recall how he ended up here. Oh shit, he must have got really banged up to wake up in a fucking hospital. Speaking of which, he had just only figured out the fact that he was in an international hospital by their accents. Must be serious. There was muttering between the figures due to Russia's remark. They nodded. " Do you know what day it is? " That question made anger spark in Russia, he doesn't keep proper track of dates so he tries to pick up little fragments of his most recent memory before he ended up here in the hospital. " I-I don't know, " Russia claimed, grimacing at the sound of his raspy voice, speaking felt harsh on his throat. " All I remember is...urgent meeting with countries..." Russia began to trail off. The two figures exchanged looks, what looked like concern flashing briefly onto their faces. " That was two days ago Russia, " They uttered. Russia sneered. " I've been in a coma for two days? " he asked, wanting more answers, why were they being so vague with him? The doctor shook their head. " No, just recently, " They said before clearing their throat. " Thank you for your time, that is all for the evaluation for now. " They said hastily, turning on their heal. It became apparent that Russia was suffering from temporary brain trauma or PTA if you will from the accident. Russia knowing didn't lose all of his memories made his shoulders feel lighter, but clearly, a few still remained missing and that left him puzzled- _How did he end up here?_ Russia paused to think for a moment before he spoke up. " Why am I here? " He croaked. The doctor glanced at him, faltering. Russia's in a vulnerable condition, not long ago he looked as if he were about to have a panic attack. " Get some rest, I'll inform you later, " They would say cautiously before heading out with their companion. 

A frown tugged at Russia's lips, he craned his neck before setting it back onto the comfort of the pillow. What was going on? Russia was using up a lot of physical and mental effort to remember how he ended up here. Russia rolled his shoulders, sore. He examined himself, he was hooked up to an IV, two IV's in fact, both were transparent, much to Russia's relief, he was not hooked up to an IV Blood bag. Very reassuring. Russia licked his dry lips as he gazing at the white ceiling tiles. Tears began threatening to spill, his eyes stung. Despite that, his expression remained unreadable. God, why was being so sentimental all of the moment. Russia shuffled his legs, except his legs lost the function to do so. Russia's eye's widened, he froze. " What? " he rasped, as he sat up, pain shot through him. " Fuck! " he yelped, balling his fists and his face twisted in pain. Russia gritted his teeth. He reached out a hand to examine his legs. He couldn't-he couldn't feel anything. Numb. It was numb. A lump in Russia's throat began to form as dread gradually built up in him, his eye's widening in horror.

Before Russia could react any further, the door to his room swung open. Russia's head shot up, startled. What looked like a nurse walked in. " Hello dear, " she would say, managing a warm, harmless smile. Russia furrowed his brows, averting his gaze. Can't he have some time to himself? The nurse cleared her throat. " Okay, so I've brought you some medication to ease you up a bit, " she stated, holding up a bottle, halfway filled with tablets. " Medication? " He would parrot. The nurse simply nodded in response. Russia didn't object to that. " Okay..." he said. The nurse walked up to him and just as soon as Russia tried to take the pills into his possession, the nurse pulled away. " I'm afraid you can't have the whole bottle silly, " she said. Anger flashed through Russia's features. Did she think he wasn't in the right state of mind? It's not like he was going to consume all the pills in the bottle in one sitting. Not ever. Maybe. Russia sighed deeply. The nurse delicately opened the bottle, handing Russia just a pill before she motioned to the glass of water that was situated near Russia. Russia rolled his eyes and swallowed it without the need for water.

* * *

It was cold, in the conference room, the fragrance of coffee and vodka lingered heavily in the Air. Ukraine was endlessly blithering about something, it didn't seem to catch America's attention as he stared dully at his wristwatch, his lips pulled down to a small frown. He was having a nasty hangover, which was clearly a toll on him, he should have called the meeting off with Ukraine but that would probably make him look bad. America ran his fingers through his tangled hair. He has not bathed in a day, he felt icky and devoided of all his energy. America's mind wandered aimlessly around as Ukraine's voice was gradually getting canceled out by the thoughts in his head.

It was the middle of the night-from that America could remember when he went to a local bar to get completely wasted. The irresponsible way. As he entered, he stumbled upon Russia. As usual, America would attempt to strike up a conversation with the Slavic country, which was relatively easy since Russia was intoxicated with his favorite beverage. Based on America's observation, he was quite friendlier and much more tolerable when drunk-and remarkably less intimidating and cold. They both had a silent agreement of becoming temporary drinking buddies. After about just four drinks, America was out cold on the bar table, but before that he could remember the vivid expression the bartender had on his face, he looked utterly revolted. As for Russia, he couldn't remember, he was supposed to be with America, instead, his drunk ass wandered off to god knows where. That's only because America had let him off the hook, he was drunk, so technically-or at least should mean that he shouldn't be held accountable for any incidents. He could remember some siren's blaring echoing throughout the street before he drifted off into sleep and waking up to an angry Canada. Ended up getting scolded and lectured about how irresponsible and immature he was being. It was a deliberate mistake of his. 

That was quite a night. America wondered how Russia was coping with his hangover. America was certain that Russia was having it worse than him, after all, the Russian unsurprisingly had drunk a bottle of vodka (or two) with ease. It's a miracle he still manages to have the will to get up his ass sometimes-Ooh and perhaps the amount of vodka he drinks is partially the reason why he's so irritable. Anyways, it's really none of America's concern, he knows Russia doesn't like it when he mingles around with his business, no matter the significance. Before America could drift off any further Ukraine stood up abruptly with what seemed to be an alarmed look on his face as he stared into his phone with an intense gaze, his mouth agape. America's brow perked. " What's wrong? " he spoke up, Ukraine's expression was enough to pique his interest, he's never seen the country look like that in a long time, he looked horrified even. Ukraine furrowed his brows, he looked completely baffled. " Get on with it, " America said impatiently, chewing on his thumb, a bit of a bad habit he had recently developed. " -Its-its Russia. " Ukraine said. America felt a twinge of irritation, though it subsided the moment he came up with a remark. " What? Has he decided to force you and your siblings back in the house and is planning to also force you guys to pay rent or something? " He would say, laughing comically at his own impeccable sense of humor. Ukraine glowered at him, a scowl creeping up. " No, he's in the hospital," he said bluntly. America's eyes widened in surprise, bringing a hand to his mouth, his lips sealed shut now. He cleared his throat, caught off-guard by the news. America couldn't help but wonder, how? Surely it can't be related to last night. America stood up, dusting his pants. " You've got to be kidding me, that's unfortunate, " he said, the words feeling rather unnatural on his tongue. " Which hospital? " America would ask. Ukraine glanced at his phone before he would proceed to answer. " The international one, " he would respond, scrolling through the text message. Oh, Russia must've really fucked himself up big time- yeah well no fucking shit. America pursed his lips. " Sheesh, when? " he asked yet again. " Last night apparently, I have to go see him, I'll talk to you later. " Ukraine said hastily before pushing his chair back, briskly making his way out the door. 

" Hey-wait up!" America yelled, race-walking after Ukraine who had his eyes trained on his phone. Ukraine glanced at him for a brief second, not bothering to stop in his track. Convenient. " I want to come too. " America stated, now walking side-by-side with Ukraine. The other country pinched his temples and sighed. " Fine, just try not to irritate him, if he freaks out and something bad happens, that's on you. " He said in a stern manner. " Okay, Okay, got it and hey I'm not always accountable for everything, " America would respond with the slightest bit of hesitation, slightly frowning upon Ukraine's remark. Ukraine rolled his eyes. " Sure. " He deadpanned. To be frank, America was not so certain that the words that just came out of his mouth were even anywhere near the truth. Ukraine trudged over to his car, unlocked it, and yanked open the door for America. " Ladies first, " he said with a slight scowl, the intent behind his remark was still yet to be determined. America cracked a smile, unsure of how he should react. " Oh, how kind of you Ukraine! I'm honored, such a gentleman. " America said, doing his little flamboyant display before entering. Ukraine stood there, unamused, he pushed the door shut before he got in the driver's seat. 

America peered out the window, leaning into the comfort of the backrest. Perhaps this was all his doing, he was certain that he wouldn't be held accountable for the unfortunate event he was drunk after all, who would rely on a drunk to watch over someone? despite that, he couldn't help but attempt to maintain that dim, dying hope within him, that in some way, he wasn't the one responsible for it. America sneered. He should not be feeling any ounce of remorse for Russia, he was drunk, they both were for Pete's sake, this is ridiculous. It would be different if he were sober. America couldn't exactly perceive what he was feeling, does he actually care for Russia or does he just care about how it may affect business? Russia being hospitalized should feel like a blessing.

Ukraine's car came to an abrupt stop, America was slightly startled as he was brought back to bittersweet reality. They both had exited the car, heading over to the hospital entrance. Hospitals usually have some kind of peculiar smell to them, reeking of alcohol and such-which isn't necessarily a bad thing but if you were to be blindfolded and asked to pinpoint your general location by smell and you so happened to land in a hospital it should be pretty easy to tell, sort of. The moment they stepped foot into the hospital they were immediately escorted into an elevator and told a certain room number and floor as if they knew in advance who they were looking for. No words were exchanged, the whole elevator ride was unnervingly silent and America couldn't help but feel quite offended and irritated by it. He would sigh, adjusting his shades-Does not help that one of the people in the elevator was one of his own citizens. The elevator made a _ding,_ that was their cue to exit. America glanced at Ukraine and weakly flashed a lopsided grin, he grunted in response before brushing his shoulder against America's as if he wanted to say something. " What is it? " America spoke up. " No funny business, I've heard from the text that Russia's very sensitive, do me a favor and try not to piss him off, " he stated as he jerked the door handle downwards, pushing it open hesitantly. America nodded as he followed Ukraine into the room. 

America shuddered at the cold atmosphere, it did not help with his rising anxiety as he tentatively yanked his gaze from the marble-tiled floor. He took one deep breath, his chest slowly heaving as his eyes met the clinical bed which drifted onto Russia. He looked miserable. It felt almost... illegal to see him in such a state. America's mouth felt dry as Russia locked onto his eyes, he appeared to be scowling at the very him. It was clear Russia didn't want him anywhere near him. Ukraine spoke up in Russian, a language America couldn't quite understand. He could see the Russian nodding at Ukraine. He raised a brow. " Russia says he doesn't want you to be here, " Ukraine finally said. America grinned wryly at that. " Yeah, I can see that. " he would say in response, he could see Russia rolled his eyes at his comment. His voice was raspier than usual, seems like he's just recently woke up. " American, " the Russian spoke, in his Slavic accented voice, not bothering to meet America's gaze. " So you _can_ speak, " America said with a hint of sarcasm. " Well, anyway, I just wanted to drop by and see what's going on, " America would claim. Russia cocked a brow. " Was the news not enough for you America? Did you come here just to ridicule me just for your entertainment? " he said, an unamused expression making its way to his face. America frowned slightly. " Perhaps...Just kidding! I'm not that cruel-Im not some sadist y'know? " he stated. Now, why would Russia ever say that in the first place? " No, no you're right, you strike me as more of a sociopath, " he said, nodding to himself, visibly satisfied as to what he said. America rolled his eyes. " Funny coming from someone like you. " He said begrudgingly, through gritted teeth.

America shuffled his feet, leaning on the wall. " Okay, but why have you really come? " The Russian spoke, his gaze now fixed on the ceiling. America pushed his shades in. He wasn't ready to talk about it and nor did he really feel like it at the moment. He heaved a sigh before he would respond. Russia sure does like asking a lot of questions. " I wanted to see it for myself," he stated, refusing to say any more than that. It was starting to get under his skin. The Russian visibly looked annoyed. " I'd kick your ass if only I weren't immobile and in this shitty condition. " he deadpanned. America raised a brow. _Immobile?_ America studied Russia's legs for a moment, they were bandaged up, he appeared to be wearing a splint. " You really can't move? Is it permanent," he questioned, now standing up properly. Russia gritted his teeth, annoyed. " No, I can't and I do not know, the doctors won't tell me shit," he stated with blatant anger in his tone. America couldn't help himself, he laughed lightly. " I don't think the doctors would like to tell an angry and confused Russian anything, they might think you'd crawl out of the bed and beat the life out of them with just your fists, it would be a miracle, " he said, grinning. Russia didn't look to amused at what America said. " Yeah, a miracle, " he said with a hint of sarcasm. Speaking of miracles, It sure is a miracle that Russia was able to run his mouth in such a bad condition, that's for sure, he never fails to surprise America. America chuckled at himself. He slipped his hands in his pocket as he glanced at Ukraine who just stood there, irritated, the Slavic country cleared his throat. " -Россия, как дела? (Russia, how are you?)" he heard Ukraine speak. " На что это похоже? Мне больно, Украина. (What does it look like? I'm in pain, Ukraine) " The Russian responded. They were having an entire dialogue in Russian and America couldn't understand a thing. Oh well. 

A knock at the door could be heard, America glanced at it, and soon came a doctor. " Pleasure to see the both of you, I didn't expect to see you here of all people sir, " he, the doctor would say, looking rather surprised at America's presence. " How is Russia? " the doctor would ask. America then glanced at Russia, it became evident he wasn't in a good mood, his lips twitched down into a deep scowl. America shrugged, if anything, he should be the one asking the doctor about Russia's condition. The doctor gave both Ukraine and him a lopsided smile before he would speak. " He's on medication, " he said, his voice lowered as he continued to utter things about Russia's condition. Ukraine and the US both nodded in unison. Their attention was diverted to Russia as soon as he groaned loudly, he was most likely annoyed by the fact that the doctors were being almost cryptic with him, America couldn't blame Russia for that. The doctor rushed by to Russia's side, what looked like a concerned look on his face. " You're bound to wear yourself out if you stay angry like that, " the doctor stated with confidence before sighing slightly. " I'm going to run a few tests with him very soon, " he would say, looking over his shoulder. America pursed his lips, who now looked curious. " Russia seems fine to me, in fact, he was running his mouth a few moments ago. " he would state, the doctor gave him a funny look. " Is that so? Actually, he's suffered quite a blow to the head, he'll have trouble remembering certain events from the past, but I'm sure it'll eventually come around, " the doctor would respond assuringly. Interesting, no recollection of a few past events, was the doctor referring to the significant ones? He'll find out soon enough. Russia cleared his throat, a brief reminder that he was still present. 

America glanced at Russia for a moment, his lips pulled into a thin line. Russia scoffed. " Doc, are you going to tell me what's going on or no? " he croaked. The doctor scoffed dismissively. " Not at the moment, get some rest, I don't think you're in that good of a position to keep talking so much," he said in response. " It may strain you, " he interjected. Well, it doesn't hurt play it safe. America averted his gaze, debating whether to open his mouth or not, if he were to do that, it would most likely be a pretty stupid witty remark that would only further stress Russia out. Deciding not to cause any more stress, America sighed, pushing his shades in. " Thank you both for coming, but I think it's best that the two of you go now. " the doctor stated abruptly. America simply nodded at that, shrugging. What a shame. Looks like his plans to get under Russia's skin are, unfortunately, canceled. " Come on, " Ukraine sighed, already making his way out the door. America faltered for a moment before following after Ukraine, he could feel Russia's gaze boring into him. Yeesh. What a day.

The reality of Russia being in the hospital was only just starting to sink in, the fact that Russia was currently being hospitalized was just-whoa, astonishing? Needless to say, America was stunned by the news, everyone must be and to see it with his own eyes felt different, it was hard to put it into words but _whoa_ certainly does fit it the most. How odd. America stretched his arms, yawning. " Quite interesting ay? " he spoke. Ukraine glanced at him, his brows furrowing. " Uhm what? " he said. America felt a pang of brief confusion. Oh, wait, the way he phrased it must have sounded a bit wrong. " I meant, it's really weird- Russia being hospitalized y'know? " he said hastily which only resulted in Ukraine furrowing his brows even more. " I know you two hate each other's guts, I don't like Russia either, but America, show a bit of sympathy instead of acting like this all is entertainment to you, it's...unsettling in a way. " he would say. America slightly winced at his remark, was he really treating the matter like entertainment? " Oh, yeah um, sorry. " he sighed.

America slid his hands in his pocket, already in the process of walking to who knows where. " Well, I best be going. " he would state. Ukraine arched his brows, humming. " Don't want a ride? " he would question, fumbling with his car keys. America stopped in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder, grinning. " No thank you, I'll pass, I have things to do! " He would call out. Ukraine slumped his shoulders and heave out what could totally pass as an over-exaggerated sigh of relief. America simply rolled his eyes, glancing at the grey and blue-ish extent above him, filled with dark clouds, how dull, not exactly the liveliest shade. 

Gosh, Russia was something, America would think he'd be out cold for quite a while, it's a miracle, it really is. In terms of luck, that bastard was lucky. Lucky enough to get away with certain things and even cheat death, well, we all know that countries cant exactly die and are somewhat immortal, just as long as their physical body remains, they are still present, if they were in a bad condition, they can potentially slip into a coma until they recover or until they are in a sort of functional condition. Anyhow, Russia was still alive and in a bad condition, though that did not stop him from running his mouth and expressing himself, giving America a piece of mind. Couldn't Russia save that for later? He doesn't know when to stop but to be fair, America doesn't know when to stop either, sheesh, that's the one thing they have in common with each other. Doesn't help that they both share somewhat of a victim complex. It's just utterly ridiculous at this point. It's time for America to throw a pity party for himself. 

America dialed Canada's number on his phone, tapping on the call icon. He was planning to have himself picked up and he didn't think Canada would like to see him at the moment but he could not exactly care any less about it. Maybe just a bit. Canada picked up. " Heeey Canada, " he spoke, hearing a bit of shuffling coming from the other along with a tired sigh. " What do you want? " Canada groaned. " Well, I kind of need someone to pick me up from the hospital, " he stated, pushing his shades in. " Okay, fine. I'll be there in a few, please for my sake, stay put," he said. " -Wait you're at the hospital? Are you hurt? " he said suddenly as if he just noticed the part where America had claimed to be at the hospital. " Oh no, no. I'm fine, I was just visiting someone. " America said in response. There was a long pause. " Alright? I'll be there in a bit, " Canada said as he hung up. America sucked on his teeth, a sharp clicking noise could be heard. " Not in the mood to talk huh? " he said to himself, referring to Canada who he knew wasn't on the line anymore.

What a day.


End file.
